Pieces
by naerossichan
Summary: "Bukankah kita sudah berlatih keras untuk ini? Kita akan jadi tim pertama yang quarterbacknya tidak harus keluar karena patah tulang. Sekarang cepatlah ganti baju, quarterback." A BanbaHarao friendship fic. RnR please...


Halo! Nae disini. Setelah lama hiatus, ini fic kedua saya di fandom Eyeshield 21. Semoga fic ini nggak begitu mengecewakan karena saya WB berat, jadi, enjoy please!

**Disclaimer** : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

* * *

o/o

"Membosankan,"

Seorang anak berambut hitam lurus itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap bosan ke arah anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di taman bermain. Bibir mungilnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

"Kau tidak ikut main, Harao?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang anak berbadan lebih besar darinya yang sudah ia kenal betul. "Tidak. Yang benar saja, Banba. Kita kan sudah tujuh tahun, dan masih bermain seperti anak kecil begitu?"

Anak yang dipanggil Banba tadi sedikit cengo, 'bukannya kita ini juga masih anak kecil?' batinnya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Hah," Harao berkata sambil berbalik keluar taman bermain itu dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, "seharusnya kita mencoba permainan yang lebih menantang, bukannya lari-lari tidak jelas seperti itu."

Banba ikut berbalik dan berjalan di belakangnya. "Misalnya?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu... Makanya aku mau mencari tahu," katanya inosen sambil terus menyusuri trotoar.

Sekali lagi anak tinggi besar itu dibuat cengo, "kau ini memang aneh―ouch!" Banba memegang hidungnya kesakitan karena menabrak kepala Harao yang berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau ini! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, hah?"

"Hei, lihat itu..." Bukannya memasang ekspresi menyesal atau apa, Harao yang tidak sadar efek tindakannya barusan malah menatap ke lapangan di samping mereka melalui celah pagar. Banba mengikuti arah pandangnya, ternyata sekelompok anak SMA yang sedang bertanding.

"Itu namanya _american football_, aku pernah melihat pertandingan seperti itu di televisi,"

Harao hanya meng-oh dengan kagum dengan keterangan singkat Banba barusan. Lalu ia kembali menatap dengan berbinar ketika salah seorang dari pemain di lapangan itu melempar bola oval di tangannya dengan sangat mulus dan yang lain menangkapnya dengan sebuah lompatan tinggi yang sangat keren. Banba sendiri juga kagum dengan aksi barusan.

"Banba!" seruan tiba-tiba Harao mengagetkannya, "aku mau ikut _american football_!"

.

o/o

.

SMA Taiyo, 10 tahun kemudian.

"Akhirnya tahun ini kita diizinkan membentuk klub _american football_," pemuda berambut lurus sebahu itu berkata dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tapi apa orang-orang ini bisa diandalkan?"

Ruang klub yang baru saja dibentuk beberapa hari lalu di sekolah bernuansa Egypt itu terlihat cukup ramai. Banyak murid laki-laki―yang rata-rata bertubuh tinggi besar―berkumpul karena tertarik dengan klub _football_ yang dibentuk Banba dan Harao.

Banba menatap belasan orang di depannya, "apa kalian semua serius ingin bergabung di klub ini?"

"Ya!" ada yang bersemangat, ada juga yang terlihat asal-asalan. Mungkin mereka masih meragukan tim yang baru akan dibentuk ini.

Banba menghela napas. "Kita coba dulu saja, Harao... Kita sudah cukup beruntung ternyata peminat _football_ cukup banyak di sekolah ini,"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Sejak memutuskan ingin jadi atlet _american football_, mereka berdua―sebenarnya Harao sendiri yang memutuskan dan memaksa Banba ikut dengannya―selalu mencari tahu tentang football. Mereka tidak pernah melewatkan pertandingan football baik menonton langsung maupun yang disiarkan di televisi. Tapi sayangnya SMP mereka tidak mengijinkan adanya klub football, jadi selama ini mereka berlatih sendiri. Akhirnya di SMA mereka mendapat kesempatan.

"Hm, ada beberapa yang cocok sekali jadi linemen," komentar Banba singkat sambil melirik seseorang bertubuh besar yang sedang memasang helm di kepalanya yang cukup besar, "sepertinya kita bisa membuat tim dengan line yang bagus."

"Ya. Tapi aku tetap meragukan walaupun badan mereka juga besar begitu. Aku cuma bisa tenang kalau kau yang ada di depanku,"

Banba sedikit tersenyum―ekspresi yang sangat jarang terlihat di muka seriusnya itu. "Tentu saja aku akan jadi center line, dan aku akan melatih mereka agar bisa melindungi _quarterback_ kami dengan baik."

Harao tetap memasang tampang datar, tapi kemudian ia melengos, "kuanggap itu sebagai janji."

.

o/o

.

Taiyo Sphinx, salah satu tim kelas berat yang kini sangat disegani dari Prefektur Kanagawa. Tim defense yang piramid line-nya berdiri kokoh melindungi sang quarterback, bagaikan dinding kuat yang melindungi pharaoh mereka. Sorak-sorai pendukung mereka menggema di seluruh field, walaupun pendukung tim lawan mereka juga bersorak lebih keras.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Pendukung mereka sebagian besar berseru kecewa karena tim mereka berhasil ditahan imbang oleh tim sekelas Deimon Devil Bats yang reputasinya jauh dari mereka. Pertandingan baru saja usai, dan Banba tadi menyatakan bahwa Deimon-lah yang berhak maju melawan tim Amerika. Walaupun hasilnya imbang, tapi Deimon benar-benar menunjukkan semangat mereka dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup jauh. Taiyo Sphinx yang sebelumnya dijagokan untuk melawan NASA Aliens akhirnya menyerah kalah pada Deimon Devil Bats.

Harao tidak pernah merasa terpukul seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat piramid line mereka akhirnya bisa dirobohkan―memang Banba bertahan sampai akhir untuk melindunginya―karena ia sudah terbiasa santai melempar dibalik line kokoh yang dibangun Banba. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat amatir dibalik teman-teman setimnya yang selama ini menjaganya dengan piramid line. Apalagi dibandingkan quarterback Deimon itu, ia benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ia menoleh ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Banba, "maaf kali ini kami tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik,"

"Tidak, aku―" Harao menyela, "aku yang tidak becus menjadi quarterback. Selama ini aku terlalu mengandalkan kalian. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Semua yang ada di ruang ganti itu terdiam dari aktivitasnya. Seorang Harao yang _bossy_ dan terkenal sangat _cool_ di mata para gadis itu minta maaf pada mereka? Mereka kira Harao akan menyalahkan mereka seperti biasa.

Banba juga terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia bicara lagi. "Baguslah, jadi sekarang kau harus mau latihan lebih keras lagi bersama kami. Target kita selanjutnya adalah _Christmas Bowl._"

Harao tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dalam hati ia bertekad melakukannya.

.

o/o

.

"_Semua quarterback dari tim yang pernah melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs harus digotong keluar dari lapangan dalam keadaan patah tulang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan si monster Gaou."_

Harao membaca artikel majalah american football itu dengan perasaan sedikit galau. Monster itu...

"Tenang saja, piramid line kita sudah berbeda dari yang dulu."

Harao menoleh ke arah Banba yang sedang membuka lokernya. Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu sedang mengganti seragamnya―memperlihatkan otot-otot perut dan lengan yang terbentuk sempurna. Terlihat juga banyak bekas luka di tubuhnya, bukti dari latihan keras yang dijalaninya selama ini. "Tapi Banba, aku..."

"Bukankah kita sudah berlatih keras untuk ini? Kita akan jadi tim pertama yang quarterbacknya tidak harus keluar karena patah tulang," tanggapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan itu, "sekarang cepatlah ganti baju, _quarterback_." Suara 'blam' terdengar jelas ketika pintu itu ditutup.

Harao menghela napas. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir, seharusnya ia mempercayai teman-temannya seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya begitu galau. Orang bernama Gaou itu bisa merobohkan semua line tim lawan. Entah ia mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya atau dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghela napas yang sekarang terasa sangat berat.

Entah mengapa matanya terasa sangat panas dan berair. Ia begitu ketakutan.

.

o/o

.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Harao terengah-engah dibalik helmnya. Hal serupa juga dialami rekan-rekan setimnya, bahkan sudah banyak yang terpaksa digotong keluar lapangan karena sudah terluka parah. Orang bernama Gaou itu benar-benar monster.

Ia menoleh. _Linemen_ yang tersisa hanya Banba, yang lain sepertinya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Banba sendiri terlihat... Harao sungguh belum pernah melihat Banba seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun mereka berteman.

"Sudahlah, Banba..."

"Kita coba sekali lagi," kata Banba, lebih terdengar seperti menggeram.

Dan dalam sekali hut, Harao seperti ingin menangis ketika Banba harus digotong keluar dari lapangan. Dengan itu Taiyo Sphinx harus menyerahkan mimpi mereka menuju _Christmas Bowl_ kepada Hakushu Dinosaurs.

.

o/o

.

"Hei, bangun,"

"..."

"Harao,"

"Ng?" pemuda berwajah tampan―kalau tidak mau dibilang cantik―itu mengerjapkan kepalanya. Ia ketiduran di sofa ketika menjenguk Banba tadi rupanya. Direnggangkannya tangan yang menyangga kepalanya saat dia tidur dalam posisi duduk tadi.

"Kalau lelah kau tidak perlu menjengukku,"

Harao kembali memasang raut cool di wajahnya setelah terlihat linglung beberapa saat―Banba berusaha keras menahan senyum melihatnya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjenguk rekan setimku? Setelah dari sini aku juga akan menjenguk yang lainnya kok."

"Oh," lalu keduanya terdiam. Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara pelan dari televisi yang menyala.

"Bodoh,"

"Apa?"

"Bodoh," Harao mengulangi ucapannya lagi, matanya tetap menatap ke arah televisi, "waktu itu sudah kubilang kan, supaya menyerah saja. Kau keras kepala, makanya jadi babak belur begitu."

Banba mengerjap dua kali. Harao masih menatap layar televisi, bibir mungilnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Banba hafal sekali kalau itu kebiasaan Harao ketika sedang sebal. "Ah. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan membuktikan kalau latihan keras kita selama ini tidak sia-sia. Yah, walaupun akhirnya kita tetap kalah, sih."

"Tapi kan lukamu jadi tambah banyak begitu! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kan," kali ini ia memencet-mencet remote televisi dengan asal.

Banba terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tapi, aku benar-benar membuktikan bahwa tim kita akan jadi tim pertama yang quarterback-nya tidak akan digotong keluar lapangan karena patah tulang, kan?" ia menyeringai―satu lagi ekspresi yang sangat sangat jarang di wajah seriusnya.

"Hmph," Yah, itu memang benar. Memang Banba benar-benar melindunginya sampai akhir. Bagaimanapun ia sangat bersyukur karena sama sekali tidak terluka dalam pertandingan kemarin.

"Aku mau menjenguk yang lain," katanya sambil menekan tombol power di televisi―tahu bahwa temannya itu tidak suka menonton―dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. "Hei Banba..."

"Hm?"

"...terima kasih."

Kali ini Banba tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu pintu ruang rawat itu tertutup. Sahabatnya ternyata memang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Yah, sama-sama..."

o/o

**Owari**.

o/o

* * *

Nyaa~h jadinya gaje banget. Sebenarnya saya udah lama bikin ini dan agak bimbang mau dipost atau enggak, tapi akhirnya saya post aja daripada bernasib sama seperti draft saya yang lain (ilang gara-gara kompi eror). Maaf, saya sudah berusaha agar mereka nggak jadi ooc, tapi hasilnya tetep begini. Saya cuma pengen menggambarkan friendship BanbaHarao (sebenernya sih pengennya shonen-ai sekalian XD) dan sepertinya fic dengan chara mereka berdua masih sedikit sekali.

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian? Tolong beri saya kritik dan saran ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? ^^


End file.
